


no lipstick kisses

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 8. make up, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 8. make up of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	no lipstick kisses

Delia likes her best without lipstick, because then Patsy can kiss her as much as she likes without none being the wiser, with no telltale kiss-marks to give them away. 

And Patsy needs no lipstick to begin with, when she's alone with Delia, as she bites her lip in mock-demureness, to entice Delia to kiss her, like she's shy and cannot ask.

Delia kisses her lips as much as Patsy kisses hers and then some.

They dream of a future where they might kiss without care and leave as much lipstick kisses on each other as they wish, someday.

  
  



End file.
